All the Way
by ReluctantFangirl15
Summary: Kurt has been leaving Blaine some subtle hints about what he wants to do with him.


Title: All the Way

Rating: M

Summary: Kurt leaves some not so subtle hints about what he wants to do with Blaine.

Gift for prosaictragedy on Valentine's Day 2011

After he figures it out he feels really foolish, but in all fairness Kurt started off with really subtle hints, and only escalated to full on blatancy in the last few days. But as Blaine looked back over the last two weeks, he realized that the clues were all there, he just hadn't realized what they were. Which would explain Kurt's increasing frustration with him.

It starts out with his boyfriend listening to Teenage Dram a lot more frequently, but he had attributed that to the boy's love of Katy Perry.

Then, Kurt started emphasizing one specific line - _Let's go all the way tonight_. He would turn up the music louder for just that line, but Blaine just assumed it was his favorite line of the song.

Soon, Kurt starts listening to the song only through his headphones. Blaine knows this because the only line he ever hears Kurt sing now is _let's go all the way tonight_.

At this point, Blaine suspects that Kurt is trying to tell him something, but Kurt doesn't stop there. Soon Blaine is finding folded notes everywhere – slid under his door, shoved inside his locker, and taped to the mirror in the bathroom on his floor. He knows what Kurt wants now, but he's still apprehensive because he knows he'll be Kurt's first and he's nervous about disappointing him, or worse, hurting him.

But it all ends tonight, because when the boys are in Blaine's dorm studying and Wes says, "So, Kurt, what do you have planned for the rest of the evening?", Kurt looks Blaine straight in the eye and says softly , "_Let's go all the way tonight_."

Blaine manages to say, "Wes, David, out. _Now_," before he loses his composure. The boys make a hasty exit.

Blaine is on Kurt in a matter of seconds, pinning him to the bed. He kisses him passionately, grinding his hips into the boy underneath him.

"Is this what you want?" he growls.

"_Yes_!" he moans. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. You wouldn't take a hint."

Blaine stops the trail of kisses up Kurt's jaw and pushes himself up on his arm and meets Kurt's eyes.

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"Blaine, you could never disappoint me."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers.

"Blaine, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So let's do this. Together."

Blaine nods wordlessly, leaning down to kiss Kurt again. Things escalate quickly; their lips connect and they're gone from there. Hands are everywhere – Kurt runs his hands down Kurt's back and Blaine runs his up Kurt's chest. Soon their shirts are in a puddle on the floor and Kurt is making quick work of Blaine's zipper.

Before they know it they're naked and Blaine is slicking his fingers up with the lube from his bedside table.

"You're sure?" he asks apprehensively.

"_Yes_!"

"Just checking," Blaine says, and then he starts working his fingers into Kurt one at a time. Kurt hisses as Blaine stretches his hole slowly, arching his back to meet each thrust of his fingers.

When Blaine thinks Kurt is ready, he grabs a condom from his drawer, tears it open, and slips it on.

"It might hurt."

"I'll be fine, Blaine, please just make love to me." It's the hopeful, loving look in Kurt's eyes that make Blaine realize that they can do this, and that everything will be okay.

Blaine positions himself at Kurt's entrance, and then begins pushing in slowly. He knows it will hurt, but he still falters when he sees Kurt wince in pain.

"I'm fine, don't stop!"

Blaine eases himself in all the way, and Kurt gives an encouraging groan, which Blaine interprets as meaning it's okay to continue. He gives one shallow thrust, reveling in how good and tight Kurt feels around his cock.

Kurt moans and reaches down to grasp his own erection, but Blaine pushes his hand out of the way, and starts stroking Kurt's cock at the same pace at which he is now thrusting into him.

"God, Blaine, _yes_."

Blaine increases his pace, pounding into Kurt faster and faster until –

"Blaine I'm going to – "

"Ungh, me too – "

Blaine's vision explodes as he feels Kurt tighten around him, and then he's coming and so is Kurt and he can't remember why he was ever against this in the first place.

As their endorphins fade away, Blaine slides out of Kurt and sinks down into the bed next to him. He wraps his arms around Kurt, peppering his lips with kisses.

"I love you so, so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."


End file.
